Et si le soumis n'était pas celui que l'on croit?
by eme666
Summary: un harry dominateur et un voldy soumit. ça change. ATTENTION certaines scènes peuvent choquer. t
1. Chapter 1

les perso sont pas à moi... Dommage

Et si le soumis n'était pas celui que l'on croit ?

Bon voici la bande-annonce d'une fic qui vient de germer dans mon cerveau dérangé.

On prend Harry Potter et Tom Elvis Jédusor.

On prend la même idée de base que pour l'amour vache.

Et enfin, on prend mon imagination dérangée.

Ça nous donne une HPLV où le dominant n'est pas vraiment celui qui est habituel dans les autres fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Les perso sont pas à moi. Dommage je suis sûre qu'ils aimeraient bien.

Bon voilà le début de l'histoire.

Et si le soumis n'était pas celui que l'on croit ?

Après une attaque du ministère qui venait d'échouer, Lord Voldemort et ses Mange-Morts rentraient au manoir. Beaucoup étaient blessés, d'autres étaient morts au combat. Tout devait bien se dérouler, ça devait être simple. Mais un imprévu de taille s'était glissé dans la partie, l'ordre du poulet grillé dont la rage de vaincre avait décuplé avec la disparition de Harry. Seul Snape savait vraiment de quoi il retournait vu qu'il était le gardien des secrets de notre couple. C'était aussi lui qui fournissait les baumes apaisants.

Dés que la réunion fut finie, Tom entra dans son bureau. Harry y était déjà, il l'attendait. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

Bonsoir Tom.

Ça commençait mal. Il ne l'appelait Tom que s'il était contrarié. Tom savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il lui offrit sa rémission et sa soumission avec une certaine appréhension mais aussi une certaine joie. Plus de décision, juste obéir et faire plaisir.

Bonsoir Mon Maître.

Tu m'as déçu Tom. Tu aurais du gagner.

Je sais Maître mais l'ordre du phénix était là.

Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu connais leur point faible. Tu aurais du t'en servir. Dit Harry en colère.

A genoux. Ajouta-t-il.

Tom obéit. Il avait peur de le décevoir encore.

Je vais devoir te punir Tom. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Dis-moi Tom ! Que mérites-tu ?

D'être puni Maître.

Tom avait la voix qui tremblait. Il n'avait pas peur non pas avec lui. Mais il ne méritait pas cet être formidable. Non il ne le méritait pas. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

Harry était étonné de voir son Tom comme ça. Il l'aimait de tout son corps et son âme. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté leur relation si particulière aux yeux de certains. Il le pris doucement dans ses bras et demanda :

Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Parle-moi !

Tom hésitait. Harry le voyait bien.

C'est un ordre Tom.

Harry savait que Tom ne résisterait pas.

Je ne te mérite pas. Je te déçois tellement souvent. Je ne suis pas digne de toi et de l'attention que tu me porte.

Mais si voyons. Je t'aime Tom. Je t'aime.

Tom se sentait rassuré. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la punition était écartée.

Alors vous en pensez quoi. La suite bientôt normalement.

Review svp.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos encouragements et même la menace tiens.

Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, j'en avais marre de voir Harry soumis quand il était mis en couple avec Voldy. J'ai alors décidé d'inverser les rôles et de corser un peu les choses. Tout le monde a compris ce coup-ci ?

Les perso sont toujours pas à moi. Dommage !

Voilà la suite.

Après le moment de tendresse où Harry rassura son amant sur ses sentiments, vint le moment de la punition.

Mon ange, dit Harry, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Oui mais je…

Tu quoi ? Tom ! N'oublies pas tu le mérites, tu me l'as dis toi-même.

Je sais, je n'essaye pas de l'éviter.

Tom repris son souffle et dit dans un souffle :

Je t'aime tellement fort que parfois ça me fait peur.

Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi. J'aimerais que ce qui va ce passer n'arrive pas, mais ce sont nos règles. Celles que tu m'as demandées. Celles qui m'ont fait peur et que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Mais courage, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Oui tu as raison.

Mais au fond de lui Tom attend avec une certaine impatience ce moment. Il sait qu'il va avoir mal mais aussi qu'il va ressentir ce plaisir sournois se glissé dans ses veines.

Déshabille-toi.

L'ordre a claqué sec comme un coup de fouet. Tom ne peut plus reculer. Il s'exécute prestement sous le regard émeraude de son Maître. Une fois cela fait, il se mit en position de soumission.

Toute personne qui serait entrée à ce moment aurait vu le seigneur des ténèbres agenouillé les cuisses largement écartées et la tête baissée devant le Survivant.

Harry aimait la confiance dont faisait preuve son amant. Il avait parfois peur de le décevoir et de le perdre. C'est cette peur qui l'avait décidé à accepter cette situation. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour comprendre. Mais il avait fini par accepter et s'épanouissait aussi dans cette relation hors normes.

A ton avis Tom, combien de coups mérites-tu ?

25, Maître.

Je pense que 50 sera un très bon nombre. 25 pour toi et 25 pour moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Cela me convient.

Très bien alors va pour 50 coups. Que tu compteras bien sûr ! Tu me remercieras à la fin. Va chercher le martinet.

Tom tressaillit, le martinet lui faisait peur. Son Maître ne l'utilisait pas souvent.

Mais avant de commencer la punition, Harry termina de préparer Tom. Il lui mit son collier et sa laisse, des bracelets en cuir avec un anneau aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il le fit aussi se remettre à genoux devant lui pour pouvoir l'observer et faire ainsi monter la peur et le plaisir chez son amant.

Brusquement il se leva, il tira sur la laisse pour que Tom se mette à quatre pattes. Il lui donna aussi l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Il leva le bras et…

La suite bientôt.

Comment ça la fin de ce chapitre est sadique ? C'est possible en effet.

Laissez-moi un petit mot.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors je tiens à rassurer tout le monde je suis pas encore morte. J'ai juste au pas mal de truc à faire en peu de temps. Mais voici la suite tant attendue.

Merci pour vos encouragements et pour les menaces je suis immunisée (rassurée Litany !).

Bon, pour répondre à une certaine question, on va dire que Voldy ne reprend son apparence de jeune homme sexy que quand il est avec Harry.

Ah oui ! Ils sont toujours pas à moi…

Voilà la suite.

Il leva le bras et abattit le martinet sur les fesses de son esclave. Tom compta chaque coup essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger sous la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le martinet frappait ses fesses.

Vers la moitié de sa punition, il avait commencé à ressentir ce plaisir trouble qui accompagne souvent ses séances. Plus les coups tombaient, plus son érection devenait conséquente. Il en était de même pour son Maître, son Harry.

A la fin des 50 coups, sa croupe était en feu et ses joues, trempées de larmes. Harry se pencha et lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Et lui dit combien il avait été formidable et courageux, ainsi que combien il l'aimait. Tom en était comblé. Il se remit à genoux et décida de remercier son Maître. Il ouvrit le pantalon de Harry et en sorti son membre dressé. Il le caressa doucement presque tendrement. Harry fit venir un fauteuil à lui car il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout face à la langue agile de son amant.

Tom, fais-le, je t'en prie, fais-le. Supplia Harry.

Tom était fier de lui dans ces moments-là.

Comme il vous plaira, Maître.

Après ce court échange, Tom n'eut plus l'occasion de parler vu qu'il avait la bouche occupée par le membre de Harry. Ce dernier n'était plus que gémissements. Il s'enfonça plus profondément entre ces lèvres si douces et mit ses mains sur la tête de Tom pour le faire accélérer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se répandit dans la bouche de son soumis. Il fit monter Tom sur ses genoux et appela Snape pour que celui-ci apporte un baume apaisant. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Harry prit le pot qu'il lui tendait. Il lui demanda aussi de rester car il avait à lui parler. Tom sentit soudain les mains de son Maître sur ses fesses, les caressant, les massant, pour y mettre le baume. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir des légers gémissements qui sortaient involontairement de sa bouche. De plus, même si Snape ne la voyait pas, son érection n'avait pas diminué.

Harry demanda à Snape où en étaient les recherches de l'ordre pour le retrouver. Ce qu'il apprit sembla le satisfaire. Il lui demanda de porter une lettre à Remus et de lui remettre en main propre. Il n'avait pas envie que Dumby apprenne où il était et ce qu'il faisait quoi que c'était peut-être une solution pour s'en débarrasser.

Apres cette petite discussion, Harry se retourna vers Tom et le fit se lever pour le conduire vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait la porte menant à leur chambre. Dans un coin de celle-ci, pendaient des chaînes. On y trouvait aussi d'autres objets tous plus ou moins inquiétants. Harry pris les poignets de son esclave et les attacha en hauteur. Il tira sur une corde et Tom n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour garder un contact avec le sol.

Voilà fini pour cette fois. Je sais c'est pas bcp plus long mais c'est pour faire durer le plaisir.

Sinon que va-t-il encore arriver à Tom ? Pour le moment je sais pas encore très bien même si j'ai une petite idée. Si vous en avez n'hésité pas à m'en faire part.

Bisous et laissez moi une review.


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà après qq moments d'absence due à une rentrée assez mouvementée et pas mal de boulot à côté.

Bon les réponses aux reviews seront sur mon blog.

Toujours pas à moi… Dommage !

Et le début…

Tom regarda avec une pointe de peur son Maître tourner autour de lui. Il avait quelque chose dans les mains mais quoi. Connaissant son amant Tom avait de quoi sentir une pointe d'angoisse. Mais à part attendre il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Tom sentit une douleur sourde au niveau de ses tétons. Même après tout ce temps il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Il baissa les yeux et vit une paire de pinces avec un léger poids sur chacune.

Harry s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir continuer à caresser Tom et faire se balancer les poids. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il voyait le visage de son tendre esclave se tordre dans une grimace. La vue qu'il donnait de dos était très au goût de Harry, bras et jambes écartés. Et surtout ses fesses d'un beau rouge strié.

Il s'approcha de Tom et l'enlaça par derrière et lui mordilla doucement la nuque. Tom ne pu réprimer un gémissement de passer ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il avait envie que Harry le prenne là tout de suite. C'était une envie brutale, immédiate et brûlante. Comme si elle allait le consumer.

Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie. Dis-le-moi pour que je le sache.

Tom savait que Harry le savait aussi. Mais le dire lui apporterait certes une humiliation supplémentaire mais aussi la joie de voir ce regard émeraude qu'il aime tant briller et s'obscurcir de désir. Ils étaient tellement beaux et attrayants dans ces moments-là.

Harry tira un peu brusquement sur les poids et Tom laissa passer un son disant sa douleur soudaine. Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il le savait maintenant. Il n'aurait pas du…

Dis-le Tom. Vite ! La voix de Harry était sans appel. Il n'avait plus à hésiter.

Je veux vous sentir en moi. Je veux que vous me fassiez crier et oublier mon nom.

Harry gémit d'anticipation. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Il savait aussi que son amant avait envie de violence. Il avait parfois peur d'aller trop loin mais il savait que Tom l'arrêterait à temps. Il le prépara à peine et s'enfonça en lui juste après avoir dégagé son érection.

Mmmm comme tu es étroit mon cœur. Merlin que tu me fais de bien.

Tom avait rejeté sa tête en arrière sous la sensation. Il avait mal mais il le voulait tellement. Son désir pulsa dans tout son corps et plus fortement au centre de son anatomie. Il dit à Harry de le prendre fortement. Ce que ce dernier fit sans demander son reste.

Ils commencèrent alors à bouger leurs hanches même si Tom subissait le rythme endiablé de son amant. Ils s'épanchèrent dans un même cri. Harry attendit quelques minutes le temps de reprendre son souffle et détacha Tom qui s'effondra au sol. Il lui retira son collier et les pinces.

Tom grimaça lors de cette dernière opération et Harry cajola et caressa la partie torturée de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il le porta dans leur lit. Là, ils se rassurèrent sur leur sentiment. Ils étaient redevenus de simples amants ordinaires. Et là dans ce lit, ils firent m'amour comme tant d'autres couples et ce fut Harry qui termina en-dessous. Ces moments étaient rares mais précieux pour l'équilibre de leur couple hors du commun.

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fic.

Une prochaine en préparation.

Une petite rev !


End file.
